


DNF- suprise

by Regan_carlive57



Series: I forget 0: [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, suprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regan_carlive57/pseuds/Regan_carlive57
Summary: Inspired from heat waves - tbhyourelame.probs not worth the read I’m only a beginner , but entertaining to write.It’s Just some fluff angst of dreamnotfound, maybe some spice aswell ;). And a well epic plot to be writ
Relationships: DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound
Series: I forget 0: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030251
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh dreameeee~” George’s voice sent shivers down his spine, the soft whisper echoing through his headset and repeating itself in his mind. Cute.  
“Yess georgeeeee~” he couldn’t help but think how his words would effect George, would a light of pink dust his cheeks, a subtle smile pull at his soft lips. Would he to feel the way dream felt every time George let his voice down one octave, dragging out the vowels in his name in a breathy tone. Would he too get the shivers in his spine, and jitters of butterflies in his core. He hoped so.  
“I’m still waiting for an answer dweamie”. Oh, that’s right he forgot he had been talking with George, or George had been talking at him. Something about going out or something either way, Dream had lost concentration minutes into what ever conversation they were having. His thoughts to focussed on the cute British voice of his friend and how it would sound muffled against his own skin, reverberating over his whole body.  
He could almost see the pout of George’s pleading face face as he heard a sigh from the over end of the line. “C’mon dreammmmm, which shirt”. Right, George had been pestering him about what he should wear tonight, unable to pick between two shirts. He had gone in great depth between the pros and cons of each, a white shirt that was casual yet still nice and a deep emerald button up. “Oh, the green one of course” he felt a smirk tug at his lips, just picturing Georgie in his favourite coulour. “ but to be sure you should send me a picture”. There was a pause were George didn’t imeediately respond, followed by a soft hum. He heard shuffling from the line and rustling of clothing then a snap, and a vibrate of his phone. George had sent him a snap. Eagerly he opened Snapchat and clicked on his notification, Dream felt his jaw drop, George had sent a picture looking down from his chiseled jaw down to his creamy exposed chest, the shirt hang loosely from his small frame complementing the soft contour of his colar bones and toned arms, a few buttons left loose, the ends of the shirt casually tucked into his belted black cortory jeans. Dream was speechless such a simple outfit looked so ravishing on George, a series of ungodly thoughts were plastered through his mind drool starting to form in the corners of his mouth.  
“Well, what do you think” George’s bashful words interrupted dreams thoughts. “Y-Ye, ehem. Ye looks good Georgie”. Dream could feel the heat radiating of his face certain his cheeks were crimson by now. “You should definitely wear that one, makes you look sexy”. An awkward silience filled the call, he heard George’s mouth open and close a few times. Stupid . “oh, umm thanks Dream, I’m sure you could pull of something like this a hundred percent better though” he heard George chuckle. Crap, dream thought he had seriously messed up. “No way goggy, anyway where are you going” he quickly changed the topic, allowing himself a little time to cool down from his outburst. “ some club down town, snapnaps forcing me to go”.  
That’s right George and Sapnap had met up today, as much as Dream wanted to join he just wasn’t ready to show himself to his friends yet. Not that he was dramatically self conscious or anything. He just doesn’t want to ruin their expectations of him quiet yet, and he also didn’t want to go all the way to Texas. “ true, I’m actually going clubbing too”. Coincidentally Sapnap earlier that day had convinced dream to get out of his house have some fun, He had told Dream to go to this apparently radical club that opened in Florida. How snapnap had heard about it, he didn’t know. But he deducted it was worth a shot either way.  
“Ye nice, well I better get going. Oh and Sapnap said he’s got a surprise for you, but I guess you can wait until tomorrow, since you’ll too be partying allnight .” He could hear the excitement and smile as George spoke, like him George hadn’t been out in a while, so it was a pretty thrilling thing within their gaming life. Something about Sapnap’s so called ‘surprise’ made him frown.  
“ ohhh, great. Can’t wait for this one” he rolled his eyes, “better not be catshit” george gave him a chuckle for that one, his laugh intoxicating, forcing a small wheeze from dream. “Welp” George sighed. “Guess I’ll talk to you later dweamie”. They both said their goodbyes and ended the call.  
I guess it’s time dream got ready too.


	2. Wahoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting there

Dream had opted with a pretty causal outfit, a loose white shirt that snuggly hugged at his upper chest, and some dark jeans tied low to the dip of his torso. He wasn’t and model or anything but he definitely wasn’t looking his worst either. He paced his way down the quiet streets of Florida the neon lights ricocheting of his body and piercing through the thin material of shirt, casting a cool silouhette of his toned chest and chiseled shoulders. The Uber he had taken had dropped him off a few streets down from the location of the club.   
Yet he could already here the electric beats and rhythmic thumping of music before he saw the place. Bright flashing lights illuminating the words ‘ snakes poison’ as odd as the name was it did seem to have decent crowd, a swarm of people clearly visible through the open doors bustling against each other to the jolts of music , and a fair few strangers seeping in and out of the club.  
He felt a little anxiety seep through the gaps of his composure, he was here alone. Even though Sapnap had assured him he’d definitely make friends. His attraction a sure magnet for the girls and the odd guy or too, and his bubbly personality an easy go for conversation, and if worse came to worse he would just get too wasted, and not remember any struggle of the night. And tonight he was either going hard, or going home. The second not even an option.  
The heavy smell of sweat, and human warmth encased all his senses as he walked though the door. The stingy smell of alcohols and spirits permanently glued to his nostrils. He woved his way though the sea of bodies and flailing arms to the bar, which was oddly position in the centre of the building, its appearance like a large kitchen island , but with waiters and an abundance of drinks in the middle. It also didn’t seem to have any stools or any form of seating. That didn’t seem to stop anyone in particular from laying or spreading their bodies against the bars surface, which became more apparent as a couple was presently getting hot and heavy right on the counter. Their bodies grinding against each other in Rhythm to the music, arms, legs and lips all passionately entwined. He couldn’t help but blush as he thought of him and George in that same position, George pulling and tugging on his hair, as Dream ground him against the bar in plain sight. His menacing thoughts were interrupted, the waitress in the bar Waving her hands in dreams face with a soft hello. He brushed the thought away, tucking it in his mind for later, ordering the club house special. Which by the tastes of it was at lest half spirits but he downed it anyway. And the next, and the next, and countless more until his body was unwilling swaying back n forth. Dream soon felt the all desired rush and confidence of alcohol, the music resonating through His skull as he joined the dance floor, the swarm of people swallowing him as he danced away to the music. Dream started loose sense of time, had he been dancing for minutes or hours, and when did the buttons of his shirt undo themselves, and the locks hair wrap around his forehead - he didn’t know. But what he did know was that countless girls wear only making his situation worse, as they ground onto him and their hands all over his body. He for had had enough of this particular crowd. He used the flashing lights and drop of the song for cover as he weaved deeper into the crowd, until the bodies were too dense to pass. Yet Dream wasn’t sure if his new position was any better, for he was currently cramped between a circle of Women that we’re all considerably older then he was, and he had no doubt his bare chest had caught their attention. One by one there eyes seemed to glue to him, a chorus of copes sounding over the blasting sound. “ your a pretty fellow, arne’t yah” “I’d like to take this one home for the night”, he didn’t have time to reply but only cringe at wed he’d walked into and how’d he walk out. “Oh-um, err I’m taken” he tried to say it with as much conviction, but his stutter didn’t seem to convince them. “Ye and were is your lover then hun” he quickly scanned the crowd around him, trying to make a convincing act “oh, he seems to have wondered from me”, if the being ‘taken’ wasn’t enough surely dreams opposite attraction was. The eldest one stepped forward pushing they’re chests together“Really now”, welp I guess not then. Another body suddenly brushed against his side, he was getting ready to push it off but as he looked over he realised it wasn’t one of the vouchering women but a guy his age, from what he could see in the dark room. He was uncoordinatedly bopping to the music looking nowhere in particular, his small figure being bashed around the moving bodies. Perfect. “ yes ‘really now’” he grabbed the other mans hand, entwining their fingers Together, hoping the guy was drunk enough to play along with the act. “Here he is, this is my boyfriend” .He turned from the women pressing himself against the others back, steering him from the group with a firm grasp on his hips earning some space from the glowering ladies . From what he could tell the stranger either didn’t mind or didn’t notice, or maybe even liked it as Dream forced them partway through the crowd. For the mans back was now firmly pressed into his front, even as they stopped moving. Dream wasn’t complaining, he couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or his own irrational thoughts that were taking over his body, for the only coherent thought on his mind was his lustful want for the man in front of him. At that moment he was kinda pissed the lights were so dim and the music so loud, he wanted more then to just see the face of this slim figure, he wanted to worship it. Suddenly, as if they weren’t intimate enough already, the man in front began to roll his ass into dreams crutch. The grip he had on the strangers waste tightened, pulling them both closer together, Dream could feel his breathe hot on the others ear, as he met the others actions By grinding forward into him. Dreams hands now sliding from his hips over his waist and up and down his torso in rhythm to the electric music. They continued like this for what felt much more then minutes, his heart thundering with lust as their bodies rolled against each other . Dreams breathe coming out in pants and grunts as the tightness of his jeans became increasingly uncomfortable, the friction between them not nearly enough. If dream didn’t already think he could keep his sanity for another minute, the hot breathy moans of the stranger in front told him for certain. His drunk mind seemed to take matters into his own hands , dragging them through the sea of bodies and to the neon lights of the exit sign. The stranger although still covered by the shadows of the light didn’t object dreams advances , but seemed to share his eagerness of the proposition. Pushing through the crowd less sluggishly, with dream trailing right behind the hands still keeping contact. Before dream could reach for the handle of the exiting door, the figure in front of him turned around. Pressing his hands against dreams chest, and lightly shoving him into the adjoining wall. He didn’t have time to comprehend the newfound position, as the strangers shadowed lips met his. Snaking his hands around dreams neck and sucking at his bottom lip eagerly. This was invitation enough for Dream, he lustfully kissed back. pulling the others body closer and reversing their position, now pining the stranger against the wall. They continued making out, breathes mingled with the others as sucked and bit at each others lips, dreams tongue slipping into the smallers mouth. Hands running up and down the figures torso, stopping as they latched onto his small thighs. hoisting him off the ground and up against the wall, Letting go of his mouth with a soft ‘pop’, to trail kisses down his exposed neck. grinding his erection firmly into the others crutch, as he sucked the sweet spot beneath the smaller jaw. Letting A breathy moan escape the strangers mouth, his head tilting further upwards giving more access to Dream as he worked his lips around the others skin. They’re movements, as if they weren’t already sluggish were becoming more so, as Dream ground his hips faster into the others erection, giving them both the friction they needed 


	3. Well ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please.... keep your expectations low

Heaven. Dream was in heaven, absolute bliss, euphoria, pleasure ... the list went on. The sensation of this strangers lips and hands on his own body Making his mind so fuzzy he could hardly think. Hardly breathe. Hardly form any coherent thought except for lust, and pleasure and George. George ? His breathing hitched, God what is wrong with him. How long had he been imagining George in the place of this stranger? George wrapping his petite arms around his neck. George arching his back into his chest, grinding into him with hot wet kisses. How long had he been playing a loop of George and his ungodly screams and moans through his mind? Was he really that drunk that he could fall face first into his own impossible fantasies? Well shit. The lust and pleasure coursing through dreams body was replaced with an overwhelming ache. This stranger in his arms was not George, as much as he wanted him to be, it just wasn’t.   
Dream let his lips still on the creamy neck of ‘not George’ moving his head to rest against the wall, a sigh escaping from his tounge. Waves of drunkness and numbing black whirled inside his head, he couldn’t do this. It’s not like George would care anyway, but dream did, and he’s sure the stranger would aswell if he could hear anyone thought swirling in his head.   
Before another kiss could be placed to his jaw, or hand woven through his hair, he detached himself from the stranger. Gently lowering them to floor, ignoring what he expected to be only disappointment on the smallers drunken face. Dream swayed a little as he backed from the breathless silhouette arched against the wall. Clay was glad and equally disappointed that he wasn’t chased down or smothered by the stranger as he Finally made his way through the lone exit door. Missing the attention, and warmth of being in such an erotic embrace as the night hair hugged him instead. He just wanted George. 

With the few brain cells that he could summon, he called a cab, and was driven home. Somehow making it to the safe confines of his bed, and falling silently into a fitful sleep.


	4. Lol...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just getting messier ;). Btw idrk how copy write works, but feel free to like take this, tweak it . I’d rather read the write :) - Reggie

Grogy. That’s one way to describe the way dreams head was feeling. Like a years worth supply of battery acid was shoved down his throat and manifesting in his brain, battering at his skull daring to spill the contents of his stomach. Like a fist was being repeatedly hammered in to the front of his forehead, Sending waves of ache through his whole head. Clay could feel a layer of grime , sweat and god knows what else fused into his skin, hair and clothing. Grogy... and disgusting. He needed a shower. 

With soft Slow movements he hesitantly made his way from his bed to bathroom, each step making his brain rattle. The cool tiles beneath his feet doing little to sooth the raging want in his heart. Even sleep hadn’t succeeded in quieting his yearning for George to of been in the place of the ‘not George’, his dreams Devilishly plagued with His friend pinned beneath him writhing in pleasure. Fantasies that were surely too good to ever be reality, he didn’t even know if George was gay, let alone attracted to someone like himself. The thoughts just kept going round and round in clays head hotter then the steam and spray of his shower barely heating him as much as a single touch from George surely could. Maybe he should ask George? Yea just casually ‘ hey George are you into tall blonde green eyed men, my friend was wondering’ . Yes perfect couldn’t go wrong. Worse comes to worse he just says no, heart gets broken and clay could move on. Or .... clay could wring it out of him, tease him a little more the usual, compliment him a little too often, maybe send some suggestive pictures. Flatter George into taking action, maybe woo him in the process, avoiding straight up rejection. Sounds like a great idea. Dream sighed turning off the water, there could be a chance, there could be a chance that George could be his, and he didn’t want to miss it. Clay wrapped his towel around his waste, releasing a cloud of steam as he opened the bathroom door. Feet making soft padders as he trailed the timber floor across his apartment to his couch, his phone lay untouched dangerously strewn across the coffee table where he tossed it last night. Taking phone in hand he allowed himself to be whisked off by his bickering thoughts of George, as he mindlessly scrolled through Twitter art of him and his friend 

Hours past in what felt like minutes, each post he saw of him and his crush more captivating then the next. His eyes bulged as him thumb wavered over on in particular, George fitted into a tight leather courset, and black thong, straddling dream, crotches and chest forcefully close, one of his own hands clamped seductively around his throat while the other clenched George’s ass. Dream was speechless, if he’d never thought of him and his friend in a position like this, he sure would be now. His sick thoughts were painfully disrupted by an incoming call. 

clay almost dropped his phone scared as he saw the caller ID that Sapnap would somehow know exactly what he was doing and about to do. Hesitantly he picked up, the voice on the other end not hesitating to start screaming into dreams ear. “IM GONNA STREAMMM, GET ON DISCORD YOU PUSSY” abrubtly Sapnap hung up, not even giving dream time to react to the blaring headache he had just received. Right guess I’m streaming. Dream headed to his room, setting up his pc and joining the discord.

Sapnap very contrastingly to before greeted Dream with an almost whisper. “ hi dream”. Clay grunted, before shortly reading the title of the stream , dreams my bi** boy. “ ha-ha very funny sappynappy” he chuckled, “ you love me”. A small bing interrupting them signalling that george had joined the call. Excitement flood dreams whole body, George. “Hiii” Was it possible to miss someone’s voice so much , just hearing the one word made clay melt. He pulled up George’s stream on another table, cause of course he would be streaming right now, and of course Dream would be watching him. Before dream could talk Sapnap beat him to it “ Hehe heey George, how was your night, I heard it was pretty crazy..... care to share” dream couldn’t help but feel a little left out as Sapnap chuckled, and george sighed “ shutup, at least I didn’t throw up half my stomach” George was definitely hungover, his accent slightly slurred as he chastised sap. He looked to George’s stream where his face cam was, under his tired eyes there was a slight blush creeping over his cheeks, well now clay was curious. “ Ye , Georgie do tell, I am very curious” Sapnap snickered as George clamped his mouth shut rolling his eyes, “ he got stood up, and now he’s ego is broken” . 

George and dream both gasped, what!? George looked furious where as Dream just felt hurt “oh”. “ sap! That’s none of your business chat! Besides it didn’t mean anything”. That did little to relieve Dream, but he did his best to push it aside trusting it truly wasn’t anything. The stream went on, the three of them mostly just messing around talking about random stuff for a few hours. Sapnap and George we’re currently fighting over the weather, probably trying to keep up the appearance that they weren’t visiting. “ well I’m hotter , It’s like a volcano over here, I win” Sapnap sounded very determined to win, to how and what that meant Dream wasn’t really clear. “ no! I am literally wearing a shirt and boxers, and it’s still 100 degreeeess!!!, I think I win” Sapnap mockingly laughed “ I am also weAring a shirt and boxers, that’s nothing special loser, I win” George whined, the chat erupting with ‘ too loud’ and ‘ child’, Dream wasn’t complaining he thought it was cute, he frowned, it reminded home of the boy from the club. “ no fair! I say it’s a tie.. dream wins” George triumphantly crossed his arms smirking into his camera. Dreams bewilderment was interrupted by Sapnap “ pffft, as if I bet dreams wearing trackers or some shit”. 

There was a pointed silience, dream looked down blushing as he saw he was still only in his towel, Sapnap hmphed waiting for confirmation. “ hehe well, maybe I do win”. Dream saw George smile in the corner of his eye, “ I’m just in a towel”. Clay felt accomplished as he watched George’s smirk turn into a gape, blush brightening his cheeks. “ no way man. Proof dude”. Dam Sapnap really was determined, well dream didn’t mind sending sap some proof. “ Ye okay, I’ll send a snap right now”. The call was silient for a bit, George still looked a little in shock as sap tuned back in “ hol-up my phones dead, just send it to George, his reaction should be proof enough”. Shit. “ Ye okay”. Not that dream was self conscious or anything he was slim toned but not ripped, what if George didn’t like it. This was his chance though to act a tease, he took a snap from his defined collarbones to his v line dipping from the top of his towel, his hand resting in his lap. Dream will admit., this was kinda sexy , maybe even too much but ... Yolo, he sent it. He waited a couple seconds until his fate was confirmed by the receiving ding coming from George’s stream, He watched as George’s blush deepened ten fold, eyes bulging at his phone screen. “DreweeeeeEeeeamm, I didn’t think you were sErioUs”. Dream broke into a self satisfactory giggle, he lowered his voice and made it a little husky “ there’s plenty more where that came from Georgie, just be a good boy” him and Sapnap broke into a fit of laughter, wheezing at the site of George, both hands clasped over his red face. So cute. 

After they all calmed down, sap ended the stream, saying buy to chat. Leaving just the three of them on discord. “ oh, I forgot to ask Dream how was your night, did you go to that club”. Dream couldn’t help but feel a mix of confusing emotions at the mention of that night.. that stranger. “ hehe Ye it was actually pretty good, I might go again tonight ... I don’t really have anything else to do” . Why did he want to go? Deep down did he want to see that stranger again? Delve deeper into his false fantasy. “ oh Ye, I thought you would like it, well me and George might go out agin tonight too”. Wow from mine-craft to parties , sounded crazy to Dream. “ hey clay” Dream new what sap was about to say must be serious, he doesn’t usually call Dream by his real name. “ I was wondering if you were ready to meet up yet .. like I get it if your not ready, but me and George really want to meet you, you know In person, anyway just think about, and tell us when your ready”. Dream had been thinking about it lately, maybe they should meet soon. “ Ye i don’t know man , maybe let me think about it some more”. With that they said there goodbyes and ended the call. 

Welp, party time then. Maybe dream could have another chance with that boy, it’s not like George was holding out for him either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are definitely ZERO loopholes, and NOt a single flaw to this plot . But by all means please continue

Well fuck shit up I guess.... Here clay was having a great time absolutely drunk of his ass again, nothing but his jello legs, and worrying lack of vision and oh, that’s right his scrutinising thoughts of George. Somehow the British boy had managed to snake into his mind and stay there for the past three and half hours, leaving a permanent reel of lust, want and sadness to play through dreams head. He was sick of being alone. The bussling atmosphere and blaring lights of the club doing nothing to distract Dream from his queries, or draw his attention from the rhythmic ringtone of his phone. Yes he was drunk, yes he wanted to fuck his best friend and yes he was currently calling George. 

After what felt like absolute hours George finally picked up, a sluggish hahloe and thumping music drifting through the speaker. Somewhere between the several drinks he had downed, the fact that George was also out partying had completely slipped his mind. Yet this somehow brought him comfort. just the sound of George’s equally drunken voice making Dream want to run all the way to Texas and kiss him senseless.   
“GeoOrgieeeee! You picked up”. He was giddy to say the least, his hopes of George actually answering we’re Hopelessly low.  
“OFf coursed I did...” George made an odd sound somewhere between a hiccup and a whale Before continuing. “.. sapnap left me aGes agOo ” hiccup “ And iVe beeEn tryninged to find himforlike the passst hours” hiicup “ I’s needed the companeeee”. Of course sapnap had left Their friend to fend for himself, the overwhelming sense of anger and need to protect George was unsettling, even though there was nothing Dream could really do about it. “Oh poor Georgie all alone~... I bet you wish I was there with you eh” he heard a few distant google from the line, George’s bubbly laugh sending butterflies right to his core. “I dowish you’d were hereeee Dreamm, I want to seeyou... you me an saznaps , shoulda alllll meet tomoromrow. RigHt aaaat yoUr houses”. Dream chuckled, the fact that whatever George said had maid any sense was insane. “ ehehe, oh come on now.. bet” Dream waited, he new there was no way in the world he was going to see George sometime soon but drunk him relished and prayed on this hope. “ aigHt. Itsa bet dream” hiccup “seeyou tomorrow atsa yourer house”. It hurt how much dream wanted this to be true, and knew it wouldn’t, but one day maybe it would be. “Oisa dreamie I’s gotta gooo, I see somesones” George made a few slurpy kissy noises then hung up, leaving dream thoroughly disappointed and still craving some sort of attention.   
That attention was caught when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, He couldn’t quiet make it out but there was a smaller figure in front of him, shadow illuminated by the luminescent club lights. There was something familiar about this figure even more so when what Dream could only assume were his lips crashed into his own. It was the stranger from his previous visit - The ‘not George’, right now In this very moment as much as Dream yearned for the real George , this was going to have to do.   
Within seconds they had found their previous rhythm, dreams hands firmly on his thighs, and the strangers arm snuggly around his neck, and so the night begun.   
Siliently Dream had made the decision for them to back from the crowded bar seeking, once again, the all too familiar exit door. Clay continued walking barely making it outside before getting too carried away, the strangers muffled moans, and breathy grunts slowly taking his control. The nip of the cool night hardly felt as he pushed the stranger firmly against the outer wall, rolling their body’s together, stealing the smallers warmth. Clay didn’t wait for invitation as he sent his hands up the strangers shirt, pushing his tongue inside his mouth, as his fingers roamed bare skin. The boy was getting needy as clay teased him, littering finger light touches against his cool skin dipping down his jeans and playing with the hem of his boxers. Dream ground his erection into the other, holding his hips as the stranger arched into him, receiving a whorish moan through their entwined mouths. Dream was going feral he couldn’t help it, just the sounds of this stranger where enough to remind him of George and flame the fiery fantasy inside his head. It took all his effort not to moan his friends name right here right now, instead clay kept his mouth closed peppering A trail of kisses down the mans neck.   
As much as Dream wanted to take this stranger right here, in this grimy public alley way, he also had the decency to... fuck it, no fuck him, fuck this stranger right here, yes right here in this grimy public alley way. It’s dark, it’s late no ones stopping them.  
Dream groaned as the man before him continued to roll into his erection, arching his back off the wall until their chest met. Without second guessing he dropped the man to the ground releasing his hips and flipping him around, pressing his hard on right into his ass. He didn’t hesitate to unzip the smaller from his jeans, tugging down his pant and briefs with one finger, barely even able to take in the sight of his gorgeous ass through the pale light. He put his fingers up to the mans mouth who didn’t even hesitate take both digits inbetween his lips, sucking on them until dream pulled them out with a wet pop. He trailed his hand down the smaller’s back, pressing his fingers to his entrance, teasing him with the curl of one finger, then two, then three, until the man in front of him was all but writhing in pleasure. He took his fingers away the stranger eliciting a desperate moan, back arched and forearms braced against the wall.   
Dream tore the restricting clothing from his front, dropping his jeans and boxers to his thighs. letting his erection bounce free, using his precum to lube himself before lining himself with stranger, and pushing in. They both gasped, absolute pleasure was coursing through his body, as the stranger pushed back and he pushed forward, bottoming out with a grunt. Clay wrapped one arm around the boys front across his stomach and the other steadying himself against the wall, as he pulled out and thrusted back in. In seconds they were both moaning messes, although clay could hardly hear a thing through his rushing heartbeat, and slap of skin on skin. He was getting sloppy as they began picking up pace, rolling in and out as he felt the mans walls tighten, his own orgasm building up in his core. He pulled out once more, tightening his grasp on the stranger as he bit into his neck, sucking as he thrusted once more, waves of pleasure wrapping around him as he released his load into the smaller man, his own moans and grunts of delight signalling their simultaneous orgasm.   
He pulled out vision going fuzzy as he cleaned himself up, clay felt he had just let go of so much tension, yet at the same time he felt guilty, for doing this to ‘not George’ . He looked over to the stranger who stood panting head against the wall, Dream decided he could at least have some decency. He leant over pulling the others briefs and jeans back up, wrapping his arm under his shoulder as the other began to droop and sway. Clay pulled out his phone haphazardly sending a text to his Uber, who by chance was only a few minutes away.  
They walked down the street, dim light catching there shadows, they wobbled as the went clay still insanely drunk, and the other maybe rallied too hard And only half conscious . He dragged them to the cab, taking the stranger with him as they rode back to his apartment. The ride was short Neither completely there as clay dragged them out, grasping the passed-out stranger in a bear hug hold and carrying them both into his apartment.   
Without so much a word or a glance to the stranger in his arm he laid them down on his bed, pulling the boy closer as he passed out.


End file.
